Nacer de las cenizas
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: La muerte no siempre será tu destino final, ella lo sabía, el lo sabrá.
1. Chapter 1

**Animes: Hellsing ultimete / Inazuma eleven.**

 **.**

 **Decleimer: ninguna de los dos animes me pertenece, sólo la historia.**

 **.**

 **«Nacer de las cenizas.»**

 **.**

 **P.V.**

 **.**

 _¿Un sueño? ¿Eso fue? No, fue real, algo que en verdad paso y que aún sigue freco en el aire, aquel momento que aún me hace temblar el alma, erizandome la piel y aterrando mi ser._

 _ **.**_

 _Ya hacia más de quince años que de practicar al fútbol desde ese partido contra Corea para la clasificación de Asia; mi padre junto a mi hermana Yuuka y mi nana fueron a ver aquel partido en el que mi mente y corazon se encontraban tensos ante la presión de a toda costa, hacer pasar al equipo._

 _ **.**_

 _Cada vez el equipo se esforzaba más sin lograr un éxito, mientras que el equipo contrario aumentaba la presión en el equipo tanto en la defensa como en el ataque sin darnos un respiro para atacar o defendernos._

 **.**

 _Fue cuando su voz nos transmitió las fuerzas que necesitábamos y la creencia en nosotros mismos para alcanzar nuestros objetivos: Tobitaka logró defender la portería con su primera técnica al igual que Kidou y Akio, comprendiendo Yuuto por fin lo que el entrenador Hibiki tanto le decía sin decir sobre Fudou; Toramaru y yo logramos realizar el tiro combinado que tanto esperaba Utsunomia, dando un gran giro en el partido._

 _ **.**_

 **P.V.**

 **.**

—¡Hermano! ¡Resiste por favor! —gritaba con llanto Yuuka sosteniendo con sus piernas y manos la cabeza de su mayor quien yacía en el suelo expulsando sangre de su boca ante la herida de bala pérdida entre el corazón y el pulmón izquierdo.

 **.**

Quince años dedicados a la medicina y sus raíces, estudiando en Alemania, Italia, España e Inglaterra donde ahora se encontraba, donde las llamas del infierno consumían todo a su paso y las bestias del abismo devoraban a las personas quienes aterradas huían sin un lugar fijo ante su muerte que tarde o temprano les llegaría; el llanto de los niños, el clamor de las mujeres y el sufrimiento de los ancianos resonaban cual musica., una música de terror.

 **.**

Cuatro semanas desde que comenzo una oscura batalla oculta en la que las personas se encontraban en medio de aquella guerra que poco a poco consumía las esperanzas de la gente que era devorada por aquellos monstruos.

 **.**

El llanto era la melodía de aquella tarde sangrienta, los gritos y el clamor lo acompañaba como una puesta en escena en la que el escenario era toda la ciudad de Londres hundida en sangre, muertes y un fuego intenso cual horno al fundir metal, y los personajes secundarios era la gente inocente mientras los principales eran los bandos entrados en la batalla.

 **.**

Nadie sabe cuando o como, siquiera quien comenzó aquel infierno, sólo se sabe que a causado grandes daños en toda Inglaterra, y más sobre Londres donde se llevaba a acabó el climax de aquella guerra.

 **.**

Con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, logró moverse junto a su hermana a una tienda de auto servicio, perdiendo a cada movimiento y minuto más y más sangre.

 **.**

—Resiste hermano —las lágrimas recorrían sus manchadas mejillas hasta caer al cuerpo herido de su mayor quien se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

 **.**

—Yuuka... —pronuncio débilmente ante el dolor de la bala dentro de el —vete, salvaje —.

 **.**

Negándose, se aferró más a el, lastimándolo sin querer —perdona, pero no te dejaré sólo, y menos aquí —.

 **.**

—Por tu bien te lo digo —jamás peleaban entre ellos, de hecho no conocían esa palabra entre ellos, más aquel momento sería la primera vez —tienes que regresar a Japón —.

 **.**

—Tu vienés conmigo —en un esfuerzo por levantarlo de entre las cajas donde estaba recargado, resultó peor ya que por el esfuerzo le causó más dolor —¡no te dejaré! —exclamo con dolor en su pecho.

 **.**

—¡Escuhame Yuuka! —alzando la voz, lo que pocas veces hacia —prometeme que estarás bien, quiero que te vayas de aquí y realices tus sueños —acariciandole con ternura la mejilla —primetelo por nuestros padres Yuuka —.

 **.**

Le dolía en el alma aquella situación, el tener que dejarlo ahí sólo, a su suerte, morir sólo —yo... Yo... —las lágrimas fluían con más rápidas en sus mejillas —no puedo... —.

 **.**

El estruendo fuera en la calle asusto a la chica quien soltó un leve grito de junto a un brusco movimiento tumbando unas cajas tras de ella —¡vete! —exclamo empujándola.

 **.**

La ayuda por parte de los países amigos de Inglaterra habían enviado aviones y helicópteros de rescate a puntos vistos de la ciudad para rescatar a los civiles que aún se encontraban con vida; con dolor profundo en todo su ser, abrazo por última vez a su menor quien se aferró a ella en un abrazo doloroso tanto por la herida como por el momento.

 **.**

 **P.V.**

 **.**

De alguna manera tenía que hacer que se fuera, no permitiría que nadie ni nada le pasará, ni mucho menos que un monstruo la tocara un sólo cabello.

 **.**

—Prometemelo por nuestros padres —se que te duele tanto como a mi el ponerte en esta situación, pero mi mayor prioridad es el que estés bien a cualquier costo —¡prometelo! —oduaba gritarle a ella, pero no tenía opción, sus lágrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas hasta el suelo.

 **.**

Odio, me odiaba a mi mismo por tener que dejarte ir sola haya afuera, sin poder cuidaerte y defenderte, pero no había otro modo, como aquellas veces, cuando Kageyama te causó el accidente, el secuestro de los extraterrestre.

.

Me sentía un asco al no poder tenerte a salvo y que siempre por mi culpa te pasarán cosas malas; tus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, queriendo no separarte de mi, e igaul correspondí para después empujarte a que te fueras.

 **.**

Mi cuerpo perdía tanto sangre como fuerza, era médico, así que sabía cuanto tiempo me quedaba antes de que la bala y la infección que seguro me daría acabará conmigo. Podía escuchar las hélices de los helicópteros, la poca gente correr para llegar y abordar, por lo menos me tranquilizaba que no iría del todo sola.

 **.**

Fue cuando escuche varios balazos y la gente comenzar a correr, de nuevo las bestias del infierno atacaban —demonios... —maldeci con ira.

 **.**

 **P.V.**

 **.**

Las calles con aún restos de cuerpos humanos sin vida, siendo de alimento para los ghouls que aún quedaban se pie despues de la sangrienta batalla que había pasado horas antes.

 **.**

Cargando de nuevo el arma, comenzó de nuevo a disparar contra aquellos seres dandoles en el puro rostro enviándolos al infierno de donde salieron.

 **.**

 **P.V.**

 **.**

Todo se había vuelto un caos, más de lo que ya lo era, y aún más con la muerte de mi maestro; Integra y yo sobrevolábamos los cielos y edificios observando losa pocos pero aún restos de personas tanto vivas como transformadas huyendo hacia los helicópteros de rescate que habían mandado España y Portugal.

 **.**

Algunos ghouls seguían vivos devorando cuerpos de seres inocentes metidosa en una guerra que no les pertenecía pero de la cual se cuero gravemente afectados, tenía que acabar pronto con ellos antes de que otra cosa pasará; dejando a Integra en un lugar seguro, trate de ocultar como pude mi brazo ante la gente que había presente.

 **.**

 **P.V.**

.

Todo se había vuelto un caos de lo que ya era, y aún más con la muerte de mi maestro; Integra y yo sobrevolabamos los cielos saltando de un edificio a otro observando los restos de las víctimas tanto inocentes como causantes de aquella gran batalla provocada por un hombre aferrado a ellas.

.

Algunos ghouls seguían vivos por lo que debía acabar con ellos lo más rápido posible antes de que causarán más desastres; dejando a Integra en un lugar seguro donde las fuerzas de apoyo se encontraban, por mi parte me oculte para no asustar a la gente que se encontraba ahí, escuche el llanto de una chica de no más quince años de edad con cabellos atados en dos trenzas y bellos ojos oscuros cubiertos por las lágrimas que caían al suelo.

.

—¡Por favor se lo suplicó! —la escuchaba decir con dolor en sus palabras —¡mi her año sigue vivo allá afuera! —.

.

—Lo sentimos mucho señorita, pero no podemos hacer nada, nuestro deber es ayudar a los que llegan a este lugar —escudandose, se retiró a ayudar a otra persona.

.

La chica seguía llorando arrodillada, lo que me cuando irá al no poder ayudarla, me comenzó a inquietar aquella situacion, el hecho de que alguien este vivo y expuesto a los males de las calles me hacia arder la piel de coraje.

.

—Seras... Seras... —escuche después de unos minutos en los que me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

.

Girandome, Integra se encontraba con un vendaje en el ojo daño cruzada de brazos con un puro en sus labios —ah... —no salía palabra alguna de mi boca ante su llegada.

.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —pregunto con su habitual tono sosteniendo el puro en la mano y expulsaba el humo casi en mi rostro.

.

—¿A mi?... Bueno... —juga con mis dedos pensado en alguna respuesta de que dar, más sabía que Integra me descubriría tarde o temprano, por lo que me resigne —me medio inquietud una niña... —.

.

Su mirada azul de su orbe sano fue más que suficiente para intimidarme menos de lo que hacia con ambos, poniéndome nerviosa —la idea de querer ayudar a alguien y no... —continue hasta que me recordó a mi cuando era policía, mis compañeros habían sido atacados por aquellos ghouls y aquel vampiro que los controlaba; huí, corrí lo más que pude en busca de ayuda, pero no había nadie, rápidamente me encontraron y estaba a punto de violarme aquel ser hasta que el apareció, mi maestro, salvándome en ese momento.

.

Un agujero en el pecho, dando en el pulmón exactamente, pero acertando en el corazón del vampiro que me tenía de rehén —¿qué decididas, chica policía? —sosteniendo mi mano con delicadeza, el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres surco mis pensamientos, tenía miedo de morir, temía a la muerte, me aterraba —padre... Madre... —mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

.

Sus colmillos penetraron la piel de mi carne, siendo lo último que sientira en ese momento para después de unas horas despertar en la mansión Hellsing con todos mis sentidos diferentes, además de mi cuerpo, pero no mi mente.

.

—Seras —sin necesidad de gritar ante su voz fuerte y firme, volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos donde me encontraba.

.

—¡Ah!... ¡Si! —poniendome firme.

.

—Ve.

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Ve y busca a esa persona, traela contigo, es una orden.

.

—Ah... ¡Si! Ama —asintiendo, salí sin ser vista del lugar en busca de una persona que no conocía, lo que me complicaría las cosas —¿como lo encontraré?

.

—Lo sabrás cuando estés cercas —hablo dentro de mi Bernadotte .

.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Animes: Hellsing ultimete / Inazuma eleven.**

 **.**

 **Decleimer: ninguna de los dos animes me pertenece, sólo la historia.**

 **.**

 **«Nacer de las cenizas.»**

 **.**

 **P.V.**

Aún quedaban restos de aquellos seres tanto humanos como los ghouls que uno de otro rondaban por las calles buscando de quien o que alimentarse, saltaba de un edificio al otro siguiendo a mi instinto que según Pip, sería el que me ayudará a encontrar a ese chico que tanto me inquietaba.

.

Seguí por un tiempo hasta que una mujer de cabello negro rizado con las ropas manchadas de sangre protegía a su pequeño retoño, al parecer un bebé de un ghoul que los tenía prisionero en una esquina.

.

—¡Alejate de mi monstrou! ¡Auxilio! —pedia ayuda la mujer inundándola el terror y miedo aferrada a su hijo que lloraba con fuerza.

.

Aterrizando en el suelo bajando en saltos de un edificio a otro para que la caída no fuera tan dura para mis pies que, aunque se que no me afecta ya los dolores o rasguños, quería cuidarme.

.

Tome un arma que para mi suerte tenía balas y con un sólo tiro acabe con el ghoul dándole en el cráneo cayendo por fin al suelo a su eterno descanso, dando de gracia dos tiros más que aturdieron a la mujer.

.

—¿Esta bien? ¿No le hizo daño? —pregunta tonta, pero ya es de costumbre, viendo como salía corriendo la señora me acorde de que uno de mis brazos era extenso algo fantasmal color sangre —vaya... —.

.

En eso sentí algo, no sabía exactamente que era pero lo sentria claro y latente, revise a mi alrededor en busca de ese algo que me inquieto dando mi vista a una tienda de auto servicios.

.

 **P.V.**

.

Los ghouls eran el resultado de un ser humano no virgen mordido por un vampiro, seres condenados a operecer por la eternidad obedeciendo las órdenes de sus creadores y devorar carne humana, creando así más de ellos.

.

Desde tiempos remotos se había tenido presente este problema, la iglesia católica había creado sus sectas y grupos por todo el mundo para acabar con estos seres del infierno: vampiros que acababan con la paz y tranquilidad de las ovejas del señor.

.

Abraham Van Hellsing, líder y fundador de la Orden de Caballeros Protestantes Reales con el fin de proteger a la reina y su pueblo de los atroces vampiros y sus sirvientes además de cualquier otra amenaza sobrenatural que afecte a la realeza o a sus ciudadanos.

.

Sir Integra, la última descendiente de este legado, se mantuvo firme y sería en todo momento después de que su tío casi la intenta matar con tal de ser el quien tuviera el mando de la organización Hellsing, pero por razones del destino que nunca entenderemos, Integra fue salvada por un aliado de la familia, el arma secreta: Alucard.

.

Con los ascensos de ghouls por toda Europa y la iglesia católica pisándoles los talones, se les unió al grupo por voluntad propia a la batalla: Seras Victoria, ex-policia y poco tiempo después Pip Bernadotte, un mercenario líder del grupo: gansos salvajes, quienes junto con el, eran los mejores en su trabajo.

.

El sol comenzó a iluminarse todo a su paso, el viento soplando llevando consigo basura y el sufrimiento de los seres que murieron en vano por una batalla provocada sólo por su propia satisfacción: Millennium, quien desde hace 50 años a planeado esa batalla con gran anhelo.

.

Sus pasos la acercaron a aquella tienda de auto servicios entrando por la ventana la cual tenía todo el cristal hecho añicos en el suelo crujiendo a cada paso de la chica policía, su vista vampírica recorría todos los rincones de aquel lugar hasta que dio con la figura desprotegida de aquel muchacho, sintió una opresión en el pecho acercándose con rapidez a socorrerlo.

.

— _Goenji, ¿estas bien? —aun siendo el más despistado, logró ver mi verdadero estado de ánimo oculto tras mi seriedad de siempre._

 _._

— _Si... —asenti sin verlo, pero este se acercó más para ver mis ojos —¿pasa algo? —cuestione incómodo dándole la cara._

 _._

 _Parpadeando un par de veces alzó una ceja llevando sus manos a la cintura para después cruzarse de brazos —has estado más serio de lo normal, me preocupa, si te pasa algo sabes que puedes contármelo —sonrió con su habitual calidez que esa sonrisa irradiaba a mi frío corazón causado por los males de Kageyama a mi vida._

 _._

 _El entrenamiento comenzó como todos los días desde el inició del FFI, nuestros rivales ya se encontraban en otro nivel y debíamos preprarnos para eso; chutar, patear, defender, ofensiva, quería mantener mi mente acticva en algo útil, en cosas que me hicieran senti r menos mal de lo que ya estaba._

 _._

 _Yuuka por fin se había recuperado y había vuelto a ser la niña alegre y sonriente que diario me encantaba ver, sus risas resonando por todo el departamento y su andar de un lado al otro con su energía al 100._

 _._

— _Mamá estaría orgullosa de ella —susurré mirando con ella junto a sus amigos formaban un castillo de arena en la caja de arena para niños en el parque._

 _. . ._

 _Desde el día que supe que nacería, me dedique día y noche a consentir a mi madre ty a ella que poco a poco se iba formando en el vientre de mi mamá quien cada día se ponía más hermosa; los días y semanas pasaban y aquel vientres se ensanchaba más._

 _._

— _Mi hermana crece muy rápido —dije con alegría acariciando el vientre de mi madre quien sonría alegre._

 _._

— _Igual que tu cuando eras como ella —hablo con su melódica voz._

 _._

— _La cuidare como los caballeros cuidan a las princesas en los cuentos que me lees mamá —mirandola a los ojos, esos orbes que siempre mantenían un brillo hermoso._

 _._

— _Se que serás el mejor hermano que Yuuka pueda tener —acariciando mi rostro._

 _._

— _¿Yuuka? —cuestione para empezar a sonrieir más —bonito nombre que tienes Yuuka —pasando mi mano por el vientre cuando empecé a sentir unas pequeñas parásitas —¡le gusta mamá, le gusta su nombre! —exclame emocionado._

 _._

— _Igual, le emociona mucho el fútbol como a ti, sguro será tu fan, mi pequeño goleador —._

 _. . ._

— _¡Gol! ¡La victoria es para el equipo Inazuma Japón! —entusiasmado y con los eufóricos gritos de la gente, el estadio se lleno de alegría y adrenalina ante aquel emocionante partido entre Corea y Japón._

 _._

— _¡Lo logramos! —alzando el puño al cielo en un brinco de total emoción grito Endou contagiando al equipo._

 _._

— _Padre... —susurre al verlo dentro del campo esperando por mi, camine quedando delante de el._

 _._

— _Fue un buen partido —esas palabras serias agitaron mi corazón de alegría, siendo después unas frías lágrimas las que surcarqn mis mejillas y cayeran al suelo._

 _._

 _Sacando de su abrigo me entregó un boleto de avión directo a Alemania para esa misma noche, empule con fuerza bajando la mirada, no podía hacer o decir algo más, lo había prometido después de todo, asentí y limpie mis lágrimas para poder volver al equipo sin que me cuestionaran guardando bien el boleto entre mis ropas._

 _._

 _No dije nada, sólo me mantenía al margen toda la tarde que restaba con mis amigos y compañeros en una comida hecha especialmente por Hibiki en recompensa por el logró obtenido ese día._

 _._

— _Mañana los esperó en el campo para los entrenamientos, no se desvelen —ordenó Michiya Kudo retirándose del lugar._

 _._

— _Si —respondieron en coro todos para continuar con el festín._

 _._

— _No has probado un sólo bocado —escuche la voz de Haruna tras de mi algo preocupada —¿te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —elevando su preocupación._

 _._

— _Tranquila, sólo no tengo mucho apetito —sonríe tranquilizándole un poco saliendo después corriendo a separar a Kogure de Tachimukai quienes comenzaron un "duelo a muerte" por la última salchicha en forma de pulpo._

 _._

 _Salí como ladrón del lugar hechando una última mirada a mis compañeros y amigos con quienes había enfrentado batallas que veía imposibles, siendo Endou quien levantara nuestras esperanzas y nos llevará más allá de lo esperado —Endou... —me fui sin mirar atrás, tome el vuelo y empecé mi nueva vida en la academia de medicina en Alemania._

 _._

 **P.V.**

.

Por alguna extraña razón, aún se mantenía con vida en el frío suelo sobre su propio charco de sangre que fluía de sus entrañas, sus ojos se mantenías cerrados ante el peso de sus párpados y el sueño que le comenzó a dar.

.

—¿Así se siente la muerte eh? —se preguntó así mismo riendo con debilidad y toser.

.

Los crujidos de los cristales rotos en el suelo advertían los pasos de alguien acercándose, con pesadez abrió los oscuros orbes mirando la silueta de una mujer bien dotada con el cabello rubio en una coleta y orbes rojizos mirando a su alrededor.

.

Por un lado sintió alegría en ver y tener por lo menos a alguien cerca ante la a proximidad de la muerte que lo rondaba, pero algo en ella lo hacia temer.

.

 _«Mano izquierda en el suelo pequeña »_ escucho la voz de Pip resonar en su cabeza siguiendo las ordes cual robot, miró al joven de cabellos crema y piel morena manchado de sangre en sus ropas.

.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño —llegando rápidamente a el, comenzó a revisarlo del cuerpo, notando rápido la herida de este.

.

 _«Tendras que convertirlo, Alucard a desaparecido y no nos consta que la guerra haya acabado por completo »_ hablo Bernadotte apareciendo cual espíritu visto sólo por la chica.

.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamo la mujer dejando casi sordo al poco tolerante de los gritos Goenji —lo siento —se disculpó rápido _«no puedo hacer eso, no se como hacerlo, además, que tal si no es... »._

 _._

 _«¿Virgen? »_ acompleto Pip sonriendo burlonamente «si se convierte en esos monstrous lo matas y ya, fácil »expulsando el humo del cigarro _«además, no creó que Sir Integra te dejara venir por el sólo por que una niña se preocupaba por su hermano, ¿crees que le importa eso? Por algo te envió »._

.

Era un buen punto ¿por que motivo dejó que viniera por un chico desconocido? ¿Solo por los lamentos de una chica preocupada por su hermano? Trago saliva mirando al chico medio moribundo delante de ella, piel morena con cuerpo atlético notandosele por las ropas pegadas al cuerpo por el sudor y sangre, su cuello al descubierto dejando visto la mandíbula latente iluminaron sus orbes rojos que comenzó a emerger de ella una necesidad de beber sangre.

.

—Yuuka... —susurro con debilidad.

.

Los latidos de ella aumentaban a cada segundo en los que los de el disminuían, tenía que hacer algo rápido, tomar una decisión; sus colmillos sobresalieron por la comisura de sus labios, sus orbes se oscurecieron más.

.

—Que vas a... ¡Agh! —chillo al sentir los colmillos de aquella chica sobre su piel succionando su sangre.

.

Dulce y tibio, parecida a la de Bernadotte más como todos teniendo su diferencia, esta tenía algo diferente que le erizo la piel, quería más, mucho más; sentía los débiles golpes del muchacho en un intento de separarse pero ella lo tenía bien aferrado a sus colmillos.

.

 _«¿Podras soportar la carga que esto lleva? Chica policía »_ escucho la voz de su maestro en su cabeza, soltando al joven quien recuperaba un poco de tono y sus heridas se iban curando.

.

 _«¿Estas bien? »_ pregunto Pip sacudiendo el cigarrillo dejando caer los restos consumidos por el fuego.

.

 **Tiempo después...**

.

La noche iluminada por la gran y redonda luna que entraba por la ventana al igual que el viento que fluía por toda la extensa habitación meciendo las delgadas cortinas de tela blanca, Integra dormía plácidamente, a sus cincuenta años de edad aún se conservaba bien y en forma, con su actitud sería y ordenada como siempre había sido.

.

Una sombra comenzó a formarse empezando a tomar forma hasta aparecer la apariencia de un hombre que empezó a caminar a paso firme por la habitación la cual estaba regada de papeles y documentos.

.

Sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa burlona, sus dientes salieron a relucir siendo sus colmillos los que resaltaran, acercándose poco a poco a aquella piel morena aún intacta por el tiempo.

.

Las balas salieron disparadas del arma acertando a aquel ser, los ruidos escuchándose por toda la mansión despertaron a la joven Seras quien entró dando un patada a la puerta mientras que alertó al muchacho Shuuya entrando por la ventana con un sable a lo que Seras sujetaba un arma pesada.

.

—¡¿Que sucede mestra?! —cuestiono la muchacha llegando asu lado Integra quien mantenía la vista fija en el ser que estaba a punto de morderla.

.

Riendo con el rostro oscuro traas sus cabellos negros que se mecían en contra de las leyes de la física, por fin Alucard alzó el rostro mirando a ambas con sus orbes carmesí —vaya bienvenida... —pasando su vista al muchacho del sable, Shuuya quien se mantenía en guardia con el uniforme de Hellsing —siguen siendo igual de escandalosas —finalizó.

 _._

—¡Maestro! —grito alegre Victoria acercándose a este.

.

—¿Alucard? —cuestiono Shuuya bajando el arma y guardarla —Dracula —alzando una ceja sorprendido.

.

—Oh~ veo que hiciste de las tuyas, chica policía —hablo Alucard acercándose al muchacho quien retrocedió —has aprendido bien —.

.

—Creo que no hay problema con el —sonrio Shuuya mirando a Victoria quien asintió.

.

—Llegas tarde, muy tarde Alucard —dijo Integra sentada en el borde de la cama con algo de tristeza.

.

Con una mirada, Goenji y Victoria salieron de la estancia dejando al par charlar con comodidad, aunque a decir verdad Seras sabía que si estaban o no no cambiaría lo que diría el par.

.

—¿Tu maestro? —pregunto Shuuya caminando junto a Victoria por el patrio de pasto verde.

.

Ella asintió con un brillo de alegría en los ojos y una gran sonrisa —lo estimas mucho ¿verdad? —.

.

—Lo aprecio, me a enseñado muchas cosas y me a librado de un gran miedo —mirando al cielo repleto de estrellas.

.

—Ya veo —mirando donde la chica —maestra —.

.

Su vista paso a ver al chico a su lado quien sonreía mirando el cielo, sonrió más regresando su vista al cielo —¿tu hermana esta bien? —.

.

—Su equipo ganó el torneo regional, pasaron a las nacionales —comento empezando entre ambos una agradable charla a la cual se le unió Bernadotte el cual Goenji podía ver a la perfección ante el desarrollo de su poder.

.

—Gracias —aquellas palabras desconcertaron a la chica quien alzó la ceja —ese día... Me ayudaste a comprender muchas cosas —mirandola a los ojos.

.

—Ah... Bueno... —sonrojandose levemente y comenzar a tartamudear.

.

—Seras Victoria, gracias por ser mi maestra —agradecía Goenji sonriente contagiando a la chica quien asintió.

.

—No hay de que —ladeo la cabeza sonriendo.

.

 **Fin~**


End file.
